Disney-Hyperion's Lesile
'''Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie '''is an upcoming american animated 2D romantic-animated adventure musical film by Bill Kopp, Jeff DeGrandis and Mark York Music by Hans Zimmer (The Lion King) Lyrics by David Foster (Quest for Camelot) Disney-Warner Bros.-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie 2021 Cast * Francesca Maire Smith as Lesile McGroarty * Alex Zuckmerman as Frank * Rodney Dangerfield as Rover Dangerfield * Jim Cummings as Narrator and Mr. Stork * Frank Welker as Crow * Jeff Bennett as Fox and Ozzy * Rob Paulsen as Strut * Danny DeVito as The Lorax * Martin Short as Cat in the Hat * Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Rancid Rabbit and Poochini * Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy * Ken Samson as Rabbit * Jason Alexander as Abis Mal, Hugo and Lil' Lightning * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Mary Wickes as Laverne * Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck * Amy Poehler as Joy * John Leguizamo as Sid The Sloth * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts * Charlie Alder as Cow and Chicken and The Red Guy * Kelsey Grammer as Hunter * Bob Hoskins as Boris * Salma Hayek as Teresa Del Taco * No Voice Actor - Toothless, Carnotaurs and Sid's Toys * Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlane * Kira Tozer as Misha * TJ Miller, Anna Faris and James Corden as Gene, Jailbreaks and Hi-5 * TJ Miller, Tom Kenny, John Goodman and Rob Paulsen, as Covi, Zizt, Lovi and Whyatt * Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico * Alec Baldwin as Nicholas St. North * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss In Boots * Jim Parsons as Buddy The Elf * Mark Hamill as Walter Hobbs * Kate Micucci as Jovie * Nathan Carlson as Migmar Migmar * Dan Castellaneta as VooDoo Man * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Eillot * Addison Holey as Hazel *Kari Wahlgren as Mina Monroe *Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday *Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer as Kiki *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Lacey Chabert as Zeta *Melissa van der Schyff as Cindy *Fred Tatasciore as Zon Saturday *Brianna D'Aguanno as Madge *Erin Fitzgerald as Michelle Fairchild *Mac Haywood as Winston Steinburger *Ryan Belleville as Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Alberto Ghisis as Kevin Whitney *Tabitha St. German as Andrea Sussman Soundtrack *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST Tracks 01. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST Tracks 02. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST Tracks 03. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST Tracks 04. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST Tracks 05. ??? Music & Lyrics Video *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST 1. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST 2. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST 3. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST 4. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST 5. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST 6. ??? *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie OST 7. ??? Trailer Teaser 1 Teaser 2 Teaser 3 Offical Trailer Final Trailer TV Spot 1 TV Spot 2 TV Spot 3 Sneak Peek Radio Spot 1 Radio Spot 2 Radio Spot 3 Quotes Transcripts *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie Trailer/Transcript *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest in Boog and Eillot: The Movie/Transcript Deleted Scenes Movie Clips Short Film Offical Artwork Proudction Credits Written and Directed by Bill Kopp and Jeff DeGrandis Producer by Mark York Executive proudcer Steven Spielberg Associate Proudcer Jim Parson and Steven Spielberg Music By Hans Zimmer Lyrics by David Foster Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Proudction Desiger Corey Feldman and Frank Oz Jack Nicholson and Sam Smith Character Design Hans K. Hived, Steve Jobs, Frank Oz and Ben Balter Supervising Animators Directors of Photograph George MacKay, Patrick Wilson and Mike Vogle Art Director Randy Schekmen Shading Art Director Tim Draper Character Supervising Bill Gates Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisior Sarah Landrum Sequence Visor Nigle Cantwell Effects Supervisor Pete Hall Rending Supervisor Peter Baeck Proudction Manager Katie Hopkins Sound Designer James Franco Gallery Disney Amblin Entertainment and Hyperion Presents.png lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-14.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-19.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-26.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg Lesile_&_Frank's_First_Quest_in_Boog_and_Eillot_The_Movie.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-170.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-181.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-186.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg Posters Disney Blu-ray - Disney•Hyperion's The Itsy Bitsy Spider The Complete First and Second Seasons.png Disney•Hyperion's The Oz Kids (2016) Dot and Andrea poster.jpg Disney•Hyperion's The Oz Kids (2016) teaser poster.jpg Disney•Hyperion's The Oz Kids (2016) poster.png Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider.png Disney Hyperion's Sing 2018 Style (1).png Disney•Hyperion's Cross-Hare! (2016) teaser poster.jpg Movies Concept Art Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Hyperion.jpg Characters Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg Rover Dangerfield.png Daffy Duck.png Mr._Stork.jpg Fox_and_Crow.jpg Ozzy and Strut.png The Lorax.jpg Cat in the Hat.png Elmer Fudd.jpg Pretty Boy.jpeg Cow-And-Chicken.jpg Rabbit.jpeg Abis Mal.jpg Red Guy.jpg Hugo.jpg Victor.png laverne.png Lil' Lightning.png Boris (Balto).jpg Toothless.jpg Gene and Hi-5.png Cera and Ducky.png Juandissimo Magnifico.png Nicholas St. North.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2402.jpg Shrek.png Donkey.jpg Princess Fiona Ogre.jpg Puss in Boots.png Dragon Shrek.png Ogre Babies.jpg Buddy The Elf 2014.png walter-hobbs-elf-buddys-musical-christmas-89.9.jpg Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg Carnotaurus.jpg Voodoo Man.png Migmar Migmar.png Boog.png Elliot Deer.jpg Hazel of Little charmers.jpg Mina2.png Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png Zeta the Sorceress.png Kiki.png Poochini-poochinis-yard-3.42.jpg Rancid Rabbit.jpg Winston Steinburger Profile Photo.png Kevin Whitney.jpg Andrea-2.jpg Closing Credits Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Hyperion Animation